(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple function mobile device for handling equipment. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a product sprayer of the type for mounting on a self-propelled vehicle such as a truck, and wherein as a result of the invention, the spray nozzle is adapted to be operated at selected locations without having to move the vehicle. This is made possible by providing an arrangement enabling to rotate a boom support around a vertical axis, thereby permitting to easily select the location where the end of the articulated boom associated with the boom support will be placed for a particular task.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Multiple function mobile devices of all kinds are well known, especially those to be attached to a common all purpose tractor. All these have in common an articulated boom at the end of which a piece of equipment is provided and which can be raised or lowered by operating the articulated boom. Normally, to move the equipment sideways, the vehicle has to be displaced with the obvious resulting inconveniences. Some of these devices are also provided with means to rotate the boom around a vertical axis. However, most of them suffer from disadvantages in that they are mechanically deficient or are not sufficiently sturdy.
There are known devices permitting to direct a jet laterally from the end of an articulated boom, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,627. As illustrated, this system provided a swivel joint to permit the rotation of a spray boom. The swivel joint is operated by means of an individual motor which drives a gear system and which of course makes up for a delicate construction and is naturally limited in power by the power and the size of the motor.
Other systems adapted for self-propelled vehicles are also known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,200 and 776,053. The first one relates to the removal of structural concrete and provides for a mechanism for lifting a water jet nozzle mechanism and for adjusting the orientation of the nozzles. U.S. Pat. No. 776,053 describes a system mounted at the rear of a truck and which permits only to lift the boom above the level of the truck. Other references of interest, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,329,331 and 1,341,458.
To Applicant's knowledge, there is not presently available a device which permits to operate an articulated boom by raising and lowering it outer end while rotating it around a vertical axis, and which is strong, sturdy and totally reliable by being essentially hydraulically operated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple function mobile device for handling all kinds of equipment, such as a sprayer and which is substantially free of structural defects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple function mobile sprayer for mounting on a self-propelled vehicle, wherein its rotation is ensured by a hydraulically operated mechanism.